Wolf's Howl
by Co-lord44
Summary: A one shot between Wolf and his wife Luna an OC from my series the Grand Final. There is sexual content involved in this so don't read if you don't like that stuff.


Wolf's Howl

Author's notes: Since there are no one shots of Wolf and Luna for obvious reasons, I decided to try one. Sexual content involved, so that's a warning if that's not your thing. I hope you enjoy. This happens for the two on their wedding night mentioned from my fan fic, The Grand Final. Also the pics for them having sex can be found at the same places as the Falco and Katt ones.

X

Wolf and Luna were in the bedroom of their home; the one they would stay in for the rest of their lives. They were right by the bed and talking. He had his eye patch on; the one he wore to bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" asked the lupine. In the past, if this was a female he was using just to get tail, he wouldn't have asked that question. But this was Luna; his love and wife. Wolf didn't want to loose her at all. He would be gentle and carrying with her no matter what. "I know you're a virgin. So if you feel nervous I'm willing to wait until you're ready. I'll keep-"

"Wolf," she said, which stopped him. "I'm ready for this. I want you to fuck me. You don't know how long I've waited for this." And with that, the female kissed him hard on the mouth. The lupine responded, and the two fell on the bed. They could feel the lust they had quickly skyrocket. They then came apart and began to remove their cloths and their necklaces until only the bare essentials were left. Wolf then reached up and removed Luna's bra to see her large, round tits. Her body was so beautiful. The lupine then began to fiddle and fondle with them while licking her nipples with his tongue.

"Oh…" the she wolf moaned. "R-right there… ah…"

But this wasn't enough and her husband stopped to look at her with a smile. The two then reached for the others remaining undergarments and took those off. The two wolves looked at the other with love and passion.

"Let me see what you taste like," her husband whispered. Wolf went back to her tits only this time, he took the rubbery nipple on the left side in his mouth before moving to the right one. It caused his wife to moan in pleasure, just allowing him to do this. He then came off of her and laid her out on the bed. "You ready?"

"Do it," she moaned, knowing what her husband was about to do. The lupine stuck his tongue out and began to lick at her pussy folds, licking up the juices that had already come out of her.

"OH FUCK" the she wolf yelled in pleasure while in a sitting position. "WOLF! Oh my GOD! Your tongue… Oh incredible...!"

He continued to do so, sticking his tongue as deep inside as it could go, and pulled it out quickly, causing his wife to let out a shriek. He then did something that made Luna bite down on her lips hard enough to draw blood. The lupine used his fingers to pull her lips apart and lick at the side walls of her pussy.

"OH… Fuck… oh…. God!" went his wife who was now in a sitting position. Wolf kept it up, knowing in a bit she would come due to how her moans were getting more passionate and louder. His paws moved out of the way to allow his tongue to do the work. He could also feel her right paw on top of his head, just holding him in place. The lupine didn't mind at all.

"Wolf I'm going to cum!" the she wolf cried and her juices gushed out and onto her husband's muzzle. Wolf pulled back and licked it all up as his wife fell onto the bed.

"Oh… god…" Luna panted, looking at him weakly. "I… love… you… so much…"

"I can tell you liked it," he responded. The lupine waited until she had recovered before speaking again. "So what do you want now?"

Luna sat up and her right paw got his tool and the lupine couldn't help but let out a groan of pleasure. "I want this," the she wolf commented and looked at the size of it. "Oh my… you're bigger than I thought you would be. More so than my toys."

"Wait… toys?" asked her husband.

"Yes," she responded with a lustful voice. "Before we moved in I got some to practice on. Somehow I knew we would marry one day. So I practiced on them to improve my skills to use on you. Let's see how much I can fit in my mouth." Wolf's wife grinned at him seductively before licking at the head of his tool.

"Oh god…" Wolf moaned in pleasure at what she was doing. "Luna... I've never… had a.. blow job… like this…" She pulled off of him.

"I'm glad you're liking this; we're just getting started," cooed his wife and went back to blowing him. The she wolf went down further on his member, trying to get as much of him in her mouth. Wolf's right paw went on the back of her head. Luna didn't mind at all.

"Ngh…" the lupine moaned as he looked down on his wife going back and forth on him; tongue wrapped around his meat. His wife then somehow managed to get him completely in her mouth. Luna's fingers came up, messaging his balls. Wolf was in a world of pleasure. He then felt his climax approaching. "Uh babe, I'm going to cum," the lupine managed to pant out. His paw came off of his wife's head.

His wife's mouth slide off of his member. "I want your cum," Luna moaned. "I will swallow." With that she went back to sucking and stroking the lupine's tool.

"Just… a few… more," Wolf moaned. His wife still continued. With a grunt the lupine cummed inside her mouth. She tried to swallow as much as she could, but there was too much for her. So the she wolf let the rest of it soak her face and hair. But she also pumped at his tool with her paws to get more out. Her husband was panting hard as he stared at his wife in shock.

"Holy shit…" Wolf panted. "That was incredible."

"I'm glad you liked it," commented Luna. "Now let's get you cleaned off." She did so and swallowed every drop before taking care of the cum on her face and paws. There was something Wolf wanted to try now. The lupine figured he'd better ask.

"Honey… I want to try something else out."

"What did you want?" asked the she wolf. "I'm wiling to pleasure you. Whatever you want, I'm willing to do it."

"You are?" asked Wolf. Luna nodded.

"I told you I wanted this for a long time. More than you could know. What you did to me has left me with a burring desire to give you pleasures. I can't explain it. Besides my toy practice shouldn't got to waste."

"Is that so?" asked the lupine. He leaned to her ear and whispered out his next sentience. "I want to fuck you in the ass."

"Oh you naughty wolf," cooed his wife, getting a glint to her eyes. "Well lucky for you…" Luna leaned up into his ear and whispered the next part of her sentence. "I tried sticking my toys up my ass. And I loved it…" That last part was said as sexily as the female could make it. The lupine's breath seemed to stop.

She got on all fours and looked back at her husband with her tail wagging back and forth with a seductive smile. "What are you waiting for? Do you like the view so much you can't speak?"

He got a grin. "Can you shake that ass first?" The she wolf happily did so, cheeks shaking, grinding it against his meat. The lupine smacked her on the ass.

"Oh god…" moaned Luna. "Do that again." Wolf did so before playing with her ass cheeks, and squeezing them causing his wife to grunt with pleasure. He then brought out some lube and put it in her tail hole with his fingers. This had been bought beforehand just to be safe. It caused his wife to gasp in surprise as she felt his fingers in her ass. It was much different than when she had done that. Then he put some on his cock. before positioning himself.

"Now I can begin," he commented. "But if it's too much, let me know." He slowly began to probe the inside of his wife's tight tailhole. Thanks to the lube, he was able to slide in somewhat easily. The second he did the she wolf felt pain and clenched her teeth, determined not to make a sound. But with it Luna thought she felt a strange but enjoyable and pleasurable sensation of his meat in her ass. More so than the toys. Her husband stopped.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Don't… stop…" the she wolf panted. The lupine continued to slowly thrust, loosing up his wife's tight tailhole and putting more of his cock in. As he did so, Luna could feel that sensation of pleasure. It meant the she wolf liked getting fucked in the ass by Wolf. After a couple of minutes, the pain became bearable, allowing her to focus more on the pleasure and moan with every thrust. Wolf, hearing this, went harder and deeper, causing the she wolf to moan louder in pleasure. Her husband then slapped her on the ass, causing her to shriek. With this her anal virginity had been taken. On Luna's terms. After some minutes of this he came out of her.

"I'm getting closer," said Luna's husband into her ear. "I think it will be better in your pussy." The she wolf smiled and laid on the bed. He hovered over her. "Are you ready?"

"Fuck me," she moaned. The head of his cock began to probe her tight entrance for a few moments. The lupine then began to slide into her virgin channel. Luna moaned as he slid into her, slowly working his way deeper inside. Pleasure was still coursing through her veins and her gaze was on his face, not trying to hide any of the bliss he was giving her. He felt her insides grow warmer and moister. Her virgin blood was flowing, easing his trip, and he slid deeper, his shaft spreading her wide as it went. He was sure he wouldn't be able to fit completely, but he wasn't against slipping it past her cervix if he needed to.

When he paused at her barrier, she whimpered softly, bucking her hips up, pushing herself further onto his thick shaft, a keen of pain slipping from her as his cock breached that thin membrane. It was only a fleeting pain, for now. The only way she could encourage him now was to moan out. "Please.. Don't stop.. I need to feel you fully, firmly seated inside me. I need you to completely fill me, mark every inch of me as yours." Her back arched and she tried to buck up to take him deeper, not even aware that pain would follow from the breaching of her cervix. She just knew she wanted him completely inside her tight sheath.

Wolf swallowed hard as he stared at her exposed throat, his tip pressing roughly against her cervix again. "It's gonna hurt..." he warned. But the lupine wanted the same as she did, and with a gentle buck, his head started to spread it wide. He felt it giving, and decided not to drag out her agony. He pushed through quickly, letting out a load moan as her cervix encompassed his head and also knotted his wife. A scream tore from her as he pushed through her cervix, the pain like nothing she'd ever felt before. But hot on the heels of that pain, pure ecstasy flowed through her as the she wolf felt him pressed fully against the cradle of her thighs. He was buried deep, completely sheathed and knotted in her hungry tunnel.

"AH!" Luna screamed with lust as the pain and pleasure hit her body. "FUUUUUUUCK!" Wolf began to thrust forward even harder. The she wolf had lost her virginity to him. Her tits moved in time with the thrusts.

"Fuck… your pussy is so tight," he moaned. "Even with this…"

"FUCK! WOLF! AH!" the she wolf moaned loudly. "THAT'S… IT! FUCK ME... HARDER!" The lupine went faster and stronger.

"Oh God…" he moaned. "This feels… so… fucking good…"

"Ugh…NGH…" his wife moaned. "Oh… GOD…"

"Luna…" groaned Wolf. "I'm close…"

"I… am… to…OH…" she moaned. And 30 seconds latter the two came and screamed each others name with lust and love. So much cum came out of both of them, it flowed out of the she wolf's pussy. He kept pounding her to get all of his seed out. They both then just laid there, catching their breath after their ordeal. Wolf then came out of the Luna, resulting in a pleasure filled sigh from her after his knot had shrunken. He went to his side and she snuggled up next to him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you to," he responded. The two then laid on the bed to rest. A few minutes latter, his wife began to message his wolf hood.

"Luna?" asked her husband.

"I want to go another round Wolfy," Luna moaned. "I'm not finished with you."

"Then the same goes for me Lu Lu." They did this again and again long into the night before they fell asleep.

X

Author's notes: So what did you think of that? It was only suppose to be a one shot, so it wasn't going to be long. The reason why this isn't in the main story is because I only was going to put the top four girls from Star Fox in it having sex (The ones I like the most). Since sex scenes with Fox and Krystal have been done already, I didn't do one. Fara, Miyu, and Katt come next, and will get one. However, Luna is an OC so she wouldn't be on the list. But I wanted to try something with Wolf. So I made this special one shot for both of them. Also I wanted four girls to be into anal for this story. So I made Luna one of them since Katt already seemed like the type to be into that. The other two you will see soon enough.


End file.
